Never say No
by BlackAngelAkasuna
Summary: Sasori is a rich, beautiful and dangerous spy. Alex is the evil incarnage dark tomboy. She will give him a lot of pain, but he will have to watch itself of no suffering from that pain too. Rated M for extreme violence. Sasori/Oc Itachi/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Umm Hi fanfictians. This is a new story that pop out of my head so I'm posting it in here. I will try to update when I can because school is starting soon and well I will have a lot of work to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sasori neither any Naruto characters. If you see a error plz tell me and I will gladly fix it. And don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

The morning came, the birds chirped. A happy day for everyone outside. Then the alarm clock sounded winning a groan from the petite figure laying in her bed. Stretching her hand and shutting off the alarm, she threw the bed blankets in the floor.

"Good morning to me." She said grumbling. Rubbing her long blonde bangs, she decided to get up and take a shower. It took like an hour for her to finish up. It felt so good the water against her pale skin that she didn't wanted to go out but well she had obligations. When she got up she dressed in a black and white lines shirt with long sleeves and a hood with bear ears in the top, she put a black skirt with long black and white line socks and black boots.

She lowered the stairs and headed to the kitchen to put some bread in the toaster. She opened her front door and pick up the newspaper. The only thing that was in it was deaths, deaths and fashion. Boring…

The toast bread jump off the toaster and in a fast swing she took it and put some butter in it and put inside her mouth. Then her cell phone rang.

She opened the cell phone and answered it in a muffled: "Hello?"

"Alex Where the hell are you?" a girl mad voice answered.

Alex rolled her eyes and took the toast out of her mouth. "In home? That's a stupid question."

"So hurry up and come to school. I'm waiting for you."

Alex smiled evilly and rested her back against the wall. "Who told you I was going to school today?"

"What do you mean---

"Bye Konan." And with that Alex hung up the phone.

Alex looked at her cat in top of the table. "Hey Tabitha. I didn't know you were here." She smiled and the cat mewls. "See ya in the afternoon." she said caressing quickly the cat head. Picking her messenger bag and her skateboard she go out of the apartment.

* * *

Sasori rubbed his red bangs and looked at the small clock next to the bed in top of the night table and it read 8:00am. He tried to get up but a pair of arms stopped him.

"Mhm, where are you going, my sweet Sasori?" The woman asked opening slowly her eyes.

Sasori rolled his eyes and responded her: "I have work to do Kumiko."

"Stay with me Sasori." She begged. But Sasori was a hard man to convince. So he retired her hands from his waist and decided to go and take a shower. He took one hour exactly to get out of the shower. But when he finally did, he dressed in black long sleeve shirt with two bottoms opened revealing a little of his chest and put black with white lines pants and black shoes.

When he go downstairs his breakfast was ready in the table and it consisted of waffles with whip cream and raspberry and join with orange juice. Sasori enjoy his delicious breakfast while he read about the case of that day. He pushed his plate away from him. Kumiko sigh and looked at Sasori with sad eyes.

"You know Sasori we been together for five months." she said playing with the waffles.

"I have to go Kumiko see you in the afternoon. We will talk about that later." He said waving his hand without looking back.

He got inside of his black Mustang and started the motors. Driving really fast, all the surrounding were blurry thanks to the fast car. He reached his destination almost hitting a girl.

The girl gave a punch at the car. "Next time watch where you're going."

"Next time buy a car and not a skateboard." And with that Sasori left the girl behind and walked to his office.

The girl scoffed and looked at the shiny black car, she examined it completely, and it was in a good condition. She looked at the building he enters, that consisted of five levels and all their windows were tinted in black. It was a Spy building. Woman cannot pass there, it was forbidden. If they trespasses and break the laws they simply died. It was a stupid price to pay but rules were rules. So this guy had money, fame and was an asshole. But nobody told him how to deal with girls like her. She looked at the next building next to the spy agency, it was a warehouse. So she entered and brought two cans of yellow paint. Carrying out she stopped next to the black Mustang and smiled evilly. From her messenger bag she took off a small blade and stab it in the four wheels of the cars, when the wheels were empty, she opened one of the can of the paint and threw the yellow paint in the car. Smiling evilly, she opened the second one and repeated the same motion.

She looked at her job proudly of it. She needed paper, so she opened her messenger bag and retired a small piece of paper writing in it a small note. She put it in top of the car and smiled. Riding her skateboard she goes away from the place.

Meanwhile Sasori was in a meeting with the other spies of the agency discussing about the bretaying of Orochimaru, he was one of them in a small amount of time. But that ended when he tried to stole the Uchiha's eyes. Sasori agreed to gave him a punishment, well that punishment consisted of killing him. Because no one get out of Akatsuki spy agency alive. They Akatsuki could kill anybody without having any Self-conscience later on. And they all agreed in killing Orochimaru if they saw him.

When the meeting was over, Sasori got early from his work and decide to call Kumiko to tell her to prepare the dinner. The cell phone rang one…two…three. Then she answered it:

"Yes, darling?" she answered.

Sasori reached his car and his jaw dropped when he saw his car: "I will call you later Kumiko." and with that he hung up. "What the hell?"

The yellow paint was almost dry. He looked at the car and noticed the piece of paper. Filled with rage he snatched the paper away from the car and read:

'_Next time watch where_

_You park your car'_

He growled. What the hell was running inside of that girl mind? He promised himself he was going to kill her the next time he saw her.

* * *

Alex reached her house cheerfully. She took off her keys from her pocket and opened the door. She turned on the lights facing a really mad Konan. Alex smiled.

"Hi Konan," she closed the door with her foot. "You seem in an incredible mood today."

"Where the hell you go, Alex?" Konan said raising her voice and stomping her foot against the carpeted floor.

"I was out," She said firmly heading to the kitchen. "But I decided something Konan."

"I wonder what is thinking that great little head of yours." Konan said rolling her eyes.

Alexianne prepared a tuna salad sandwich. "Tell me Konan how do I look physically?"

Konan raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Well you are blonde almost white, very dark blonde eyes, petite, doll heart shape face." Konan smiled. "And let's not forget you are a tomboy."

"If I cut my hair or wear it up, Will I look like a boy?" she said with her mouth full.

"Well maybe," Konan put a finger in her mouth thoughtful. "If you hide your breast and conserve those beautiful manners of yours. You can pass like a boy"

"That's great because I'm going to enter The Akatsuki Spy Agency." Alexianne said determined and smiling evilly.

"WHAT!?" Konan asked astounded. Maybe her ears heard bad, but maybe not…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... In this chapter there is a lot of scene changes. I hope you understand. Sorry if I make grammar errors. I wanted to thanks yari08 and no-name-training-products for your reviews. I'm looking forward for more reviews. Oh and well I have to say that when Alex change to a 'boy' I still use SHE and well enjoy!!!**

* * *

"OW!!!" Alex whined. "You are hurting me, Konan."

"If you want to look like a boy, you will have to do sacrifices, Alex." Konan said while she made Alex's hair.

"Yeah, I know. But you are pulling my hair. Why don't you make it easier? Simply and easily CUT IT!!!" she said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Because your hair looks cute longer." she said giving some finals touched. "There, all done."

"Finally." Alex moved to the mirror. "Sweet!"

Alex looked like a real boy now. She was wearing a sleeveless cream shirt and a flat chest looked good in her. Thanks to the bandages and towels to hide her breast. In the legs she was wearing skinny black jeans and black converse. Her hair was in a low pony tail and her bangs cover her right eye. She smiled at her look.

"You think I could enter Konan?" she asked a little afraid.

"Of course you will." Konan smiled to her.

"We'll see you in the afternoon...If I get lucky." she said leaving the apartment and Konan behind.

Konan sighed, she really pray that her friend made it alive. Because it wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

Sasori has been trying to take off the paint from his car. But nothing worked and that wasn't making him happy. Kumiko wrapped her arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"You been busy in that love." she said sweetly. "Come inside and let's eat something and later," she hovered in his ear. "We could get busy."

Sasori sigh. "I can't Kumiko. I have things to do." he said retiring her hands from his waist.

She pouted. "You always have things to do" she gave him, her back. "And me? In hell right?"

"It's not like that Kumiko understand me." he said rubbing his bangs. What the hell he saw in this woman?

"I always understand you Sasori." she said raising her voice.

"You know what. I'm leaving. When you done with your show, call me." and with that Sasori enters his car and leave Kumiko with her jaw opened.

Sasori reached the Agency and enters the building and the committee room. Where all the other were having lunch, they all send him glares.

"I thought you was in your home with your girlfriend, Sasori." The leader of them said confused and curious.

"My girlfriend is a bitch when she wants." Sasori said.

Then the intercom sounded and a voice of a young man announced ", a young man has entered the building and he is asking for job."

"Let him in." Pein said entangling his fingers with each other and putting his elbows above the table.

In five minutes the boy was in the room. All the jaws except of the Uchiha were almost in the floor. He was beautiful to be a boy. Sadly for them. Sasori only fuss an eyebrow. He had seen this boy somewhere but he didn't remember.

The boy was sweating a lot of men were looking at him. All of them were beautiful. They were seven to be exact.

"Umm Hi… My name is Alex."

Pein examined hher slowly and cautiously "So…Alex… You know what we are?"

She nodded.

"You know if I ask to do something you obey without asking."

She nodded.

"Oh and if you betray us you die."

She sweated but nodded again.

"Good welcome to the Akatsuki." Pein smiled. "Let me introduce you the member. I'm Pein the leader and head of the agency."

"I'm Sasori." he said in a bored tone. There he was the person that she would do his life a living hell. She smiled.

"Hidan." he screamed. Too noisy for her.

"Kakuzu." he was cute. "Touch my money and I kill you" Well not too cute.

"Deidara un." Very but very cute.

"Itachi." he said in a bored tone.

"TOBI!!" annoying.

She smiled; she made it inside without anyone suspecting anything. She was glad but the red eyes of the black raven hair boy haven't stopped looking at her. It wasn't a flirty look neither a lustful look it was a look that say: I-Know-what-you-are. And that terrified her. Greatly.

"Well," Pein interrupted her train of thoughts. "Let's go to the bar and drink something."

* * *

In the bar everyone was drinking and laughing. Alex felt uncomfortable with all this men especially the arm that was around her neck. Only if they knew.

"So Alex," Hidan began sitting more closely to her. "Where you have been all this time?"

"Umm studying." she said giving him a small smile.

"I have to go." Itachi said and leave away without saying another word.

* * *

Itachi entered his car; his vision was blurry thanks to the five beers he took. But that didn't stop him from starting on the motors and accelerating in a monstrous way. The velocity felt good because there wasn't anybody in the streets especially at the midnight. But then something stepped in front of Itachi's car. He tried to stop but the velocity was too much to stop. So whatever it was in his way, he ran over it making the car small jumps. He stopped and rubbed his eyes. If it was an animal he was safe, but the problem was that it didn't look like an animal.

He took a flash light and turned it on and go out of the car. He illuminated the black street, blood it was everywhere and he gulped. Walking forward he illuminated the body of a small girl, he turn off the flashlight, maybe he was imagined it, he turn on his flashlight but apparently his eyes was seeing right. His eyes winded he had had hitted a small girl. Getting near, he put his slim fingers in her throat, she was still breathing slowly but luckily she was alive.

He could take her to the hospital. No! What the hell he was thinking. They will start asking question and he could end in jail. He took her small body in his arms and run to the car. He put her in the backseat and started on the car to his home.

Meanwhile in the bar, almost everyone was drunk and sleeping in the top of the table. Alex hasn't touched anything of alcohol.

"I need to go." Alex said.

"Let me make you company." Sasori said. He was the only one who wasn't drunk. Well, yes he drank but not too much.

"Thanks but I have my skateb---

Alex put her hands over her mouth, she failed, and it was a horrible mistake. Sasori smiled, and grab her from her arm.

"I knew you were her." Sasori said. "You could look like a boy but your hips swinging weren't normal for a boy."

She gulped. "And what you are going to do? Say that I'm a girl?"

"No," he said rolling his eyes. "But I will make you pay for what you did to the car"

"Good and Good night." she said giving her back to Sasori but Sasori grab her arm roughly.

"Give me your name." he said.

Alex took her arm back and between gritted teeth she said: "Alex for your information." She said leaving a laughing Sasori behind.

* * *

Itachi reached his house dizzy, sweaty and stained of blood; he put the almost lifeless body of the girl in the couch. She really suffered some bad injuries but he could take care of that right? He walked to the kitchen and directly to the sink and watched his face a few times. When he felt a little better he took a piece of white cloth and soaked it.

He moved to the couch were the bloody body of the girl was laying there, he sat next to her and started to clean her face slowly, she was pale from the blood loss. He continued cleaning all her body, she was small and he felt responsible for the girl life. When he finished he threw the cloth in the floor and touched her forehead and cheeks, she was cold very cold. He knew she wouldn't make it. She was very hurt, cold and pale.

He sighed, if she didn't make it through the night, he will have to bury her in the background like a dog. She groaned winning Itach's attention.

When she opened slowly her eyes, Itachi could see there weren't normal eyes. Her left eye was blue and her right eye was crimson. She met his gaze and with a swing of her hand she scratched his cheek very hard.

Without looking at her he said between gritted teeth: "What. was. that. for?"

"You almost kill me." she said in a small voice.

He fully looked at her. She was still pale but she was extremely beautiful and believe me he have seen all kinds of woman but she was different. He shocked his head. What the hell he was thinking? She was only a girl.

"I save your life." he said slowly.

"So?" she said standing up and stumbling a little but she manage to stay in her feet.

"Want to eat something?" he asked.

"Only tea." she said giving her back to him. And that gave the opportunity to Itachi to see a---

"A tail?" he asked.

She moved it right to left "Yes a tail," she said sticking her tongue out "I'm a demon what the hell you thought I was?" she smiled mischievously.

* * *

Alex reached her house tired. She opened the door and faced Konan. Alex gave her a sour look and Konan gave her a motherly look.

"What's wrong Alex?" she asked while she followed Alex to the living room.

Alex sat in the couch and Konan sat next to her. "He knows."

Konan got alerted. "Who knows?"

"One of them. The one I hate most" Alex said resting her head in Konan's lap while she caressed her head slowly.

"Is he going to report you?"

Alex sighed "Nope, but I think I'm in his hands" and with that Alex eyes closed falling into a deep dream, dreaming about the evil laugh of Sasori.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 if I maked a few errors I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it and leave some reviews. I don't own any Naruto character only Alex and the little demon.**

The dining table was full of food and the little demon was eating viciously. Itachi only looked at her curiously. She was small but cute, her long blue dark hair reached to her tights and her different color eyes were interesting to look. Itachi was like inside of a spell just watching her.

"Where you came from?" he asked looking at her intensely. Believe me Itachi gaze is really intense.

She looked at him down to up until their gaze locked together. "Where do you think I came from." she said. "That's a stupid question."

"So you are really from hell," he sighed. "How old are you?"

She smiled evilly. "Believe me, I'm older than you"

"So… how much?"

"Why so interested?" she asked curiously.

"Because if you are going to live here. I will need to know your information."

She fussed an eyebrow. "And who told you I was going to stay here?"

"I was just assuming." He crossed his legs.

"Well," she said thinking in her next words. "Don't assume because you are going to lose a game."

"What game?"

She smiled evilly and stuck her tongue out. "You will see."

* * *

The day was really cold and has been raining since yesterday. It was a good day to stay in home at bed and sleep. And Alex loved it, she wasn't a lazy person, she only knew how to enjoy her day. Then someone snatch her blankets out.

Alex hissed. "What the hell Konan?"

"Its seven o'clock Alex, time to wake up and get ready for work or school." she sighed. "I don't know what you are going to do."

"Maybe I will skip work today. I'm not really in the mood to see that red hair bastard."

"Oh so your torture is a red-hair." Konan rolled her eyes in a playful matter and Alex looked at her curiously.

"Yes… Why?"

"Because there is a red hair downstairs waiting for you." she said suppressing a giggle.

Alex ran downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't know why but it was like she knew where to look. When she reached the kitchen, there he was, eating a toast.

"What the hell you are doing in here?" she hissed, he looked at her down to up and smiled. Alex was still in her pajamas and she looked astoundingly beautiful for Sasori's eyes. She was wearing a purple-blue spaghetti shirt and some really shorts pants.

"Good morning to you too Alex." he said still smiling.

"How you know I live here?" she asked still mad and he chuckled.

"We will talk about that later," he looked at her, blue eyes looking at maroon eyes "But first why don't you change to a more appropriate clothes because you are really turning me on."

She blushed and ran upstairs she started undressing and putting more formal clothes. She wore some skinny pants with a leather shirt and converse. But then she heard a low pitch whistle she turned around to find the red-hair standing in the frame door of the door.

"A minute ago you were in the kitchen and---

"And now I'm here." He said smiling. "Tell me something Alex what do you think of me?"

She smiled. "That's a very easy question. I think you are an asshole."

"Watch your tongue cutie." he said seriously.

"I have to go." she said passing beside him.

"Will I see you tonight?" he smiled. "By the way my name is Sasori."

"I don't think so and who asked you your name?" she said leaving the red hair behind.

* * *

They were strolling in the park. Itachi watching at the little demon while she looked at everything amused.

"You never been in earth right?" he asked.

"Nope. My life is only based in hell." she said putting her hands behind her head "So what's your name?"

"Itachi and yours?"

"Diamond why?" she asked curiously.

"Only to know."

Diamond looked at the crazy birds moving their heads right to left, she fuss and eyebrow. "What are those?"

Itachi looked at the direction Diamond was looking. "Pigeons."

"Are they eatable?"

"I don't think so."

"Mph." she humped and continued her strolling with Itachi behind her. Itachi was lost in his thoughts watching her from behind. She did a good job hiding her tail. She must be old enough because she says so and she is a demon. How she will look without clothes? He shook his head what the hell he is thinking?

Diamond smiled. "Your thoughts are very easy to read."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing let's continue."

* * *

Alex was walking down the street to the agency when a suddenly a black mustang stopped in front of her and opened the passenger door. "Get in."

"In your dreams."

"Be a good girl Alex because things could get ugly." he said with a cocky grin.

She sighs and decided to get in closing the door next to her. She didn't say a word neither did him.

"I have to make a stop if you don't mind."

"It's your car after all." she said looking at the trees outside the car. Until they reached a really big mansion her eyes winded. She really wasn't accustomed to all of this; her little apartment could be the living room in this mansion.

"Wait me here." he said while he get out of the car, Alex followed Sasori with her gaze.

Out of the mansion go out a tall girl, she was pretty very dark blonde hair with chocolate eyes, she hugged him and Sasori hug her back. Alex felt that her gut tightened. Sasori kissed at the girl, it wasn't a peck kiss neither a make out but it really make Alex mad.

**Sasori Prov:**

This is it Sasori do it or not do it. Sasori kneeled in front of Kumiko and gave her a sour smiled.

"Kumiko Highstar Do you want to marry me?" he said opening a box and revealing a ring made of diamonds and sapphires. (Irony no?)

Kumiko tears stained her cheeks and smiled. "Of course I want to marry you Sasori Akasuna."

Sasori stood up and put the ring in Kumiko's ring finger in her left hand. "It's so beautiful Sasori."

"I chose it only for you." he gave her a peck kiss. "I have to go because I have work to do."

"See ya tonight Sasori she smiled while he go to his car. "I love you."

Before getting in his car he said. "I love you too Kumiko."

**Alex Pov:**

He… He proposed her matrimony, Sasori had a girlfriend and she was beautiful. She felt angry why? She didn't know.

The only thing she knew was that tears were starting to roll down in her cheeks. Her deep blue eyes were full of tears, she hasn't cry since she was a baby, and she felt bad.

She wanted to run and never look back. But she didn't understand the reason for crying. She couldn't be in… No it couldn't be.

**Normal Pov:**

Sasori enter the car and closed the door, he sigh and started the motors. He looked next to him but Alex was looking at the window next to her.

"That's was my girlfriend well," he chuckled. "Soon to be wife."

She didn't say anything. "You know since I pick you, you haven't said a word."

…

"Well ok." The car became silence once again until he heard a sob. She wasn't crying wasn't it?

He stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. He took Alex chin and make her looked at him. His blue eyes were really blurry and her pink cheeks were puffy and stained with old a new tear tracks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"It's nothing," she let out a croak. "I will be fine"

"But right now you are not."

"I want to get out of here please Sasori." she begged. "I really wish you a happy and long matrimony."

Sasori capture the meaning of her words. "Oh Alex."

"Don't pity me." she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "I'm not---"

Her words never came out because Sasori's lips were in her. She didn't whine she didn't struggle. Sasori lips were warm and savage, he started playing with her lower lip Alex put her arms around his neck. He nipped her lower lip and she opened her mouth to receive the curious tongue of Sasori in her wet cavern. A battle began, tongues dancing at the rhythm of each other; he won the game and started tasting her, wanting her. But she broke the kiss needing for air. He wanted more…

She didn't looked at his eyes, she felt embarrassed, jealous still. but she… no that wasn't a possibility. Or she really didn't wanted to accept her feelings.

Sasori took Alex chin and gave her a peck kiss. "Be my lover Alex."

"Sasori I---"


	4. Chapter 4

OMG!!! O.o. It's been a really long time ago I haven't updated but don't worry I will try to update sooner and well problems will start in the next chapter. And I don't own the Akatsuki. I only own Diamon and Axel and enjoy and forgive my grammar errors.

* * *

The black bags under her eyes showed that she hasn't sleep well or maybe sleep didn't come to her. His words meant a lot for her, what was the right decision. She shook her head, she didn't know. Her thoughts was eating her alive, but she felt awfully tired and decided to try to sleep. Eventually the dream came

"Be my lover, Alex"

That simply phrase didn't go away from her head. It was like a mantra that didn't want to go away. If she say yes they could be together for a time but the consequences were going to be bad it was always the same. But what is going to happen if she say no…

She opened slowly her eyes… It was impossible to sleep thinking about that… It always followed her

* * *

The soft snores of the devil were intriguing, so demons sleep… Well that's new for Itachi. He was analyzing her, it was a weird feeling. It was something like when you marry for the first time and have that person sleeping next to you.

Diamond's lips looked so plump and inviting. It was like the color of the soft pink roses and he wanted to try. Slowly so but so slowly he started to get closer to her lips. His onyx never leaving his gaze…

Then his lips were against her, she was cold very extremely cold but he liked. She didn't taste like roses neither cherries, it was the taste of dark chocolate mixed with sin. Now who say that sin have a savor?

Then her lips were moving at the rhythm of his. That meant that she was awake or maybe dreaming? No she wasn't, when she put her arms around Itachi's neck. The kiss became heavy and he nip her under lip wanting an acceptance from her part, she slowly open her mouth and he started to taste and was rewarded by a soft moan from her part. Slowly she broke the kiss and turn around her face, so she only saw the white wall.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said

"I'm the one I'm sorry" she said sitting herself in the bed "I'm the one that have to say stop" She gave him a death glare and with that she stood from her bed and left the room and a thoughtful Itachi behind.

* * *

"Maybe she says yes" That was inside of Sasori mind "But maybe she could say no" his thoughts was eating him alive.

"Honey, are you awake?" Kumiko entered the room where Sasori was still laying his bed "Breakfast is ready and you are not dressed"

"I was lost in thoughts. I'm sorry Kumiko I will be ready in two minutes"

She nodded and left the room to give him a space. He watched carefully the retiring figure of Kumiko and when he was certain that she left him alone. He took his red cell phone and called. He was a spy after all.

First Ring…..

Second Ring….

Damn third ring….

He closed the cell phone and threw it against the wall, sending small pieces in the carpet of the room. He sat in the bed and sigh. Does that mean a no?

* * *

The doorbell ring was heard in all the house, Itachi moved to the door and opens it. He blinked twice when there was a woman with brown short hair and dark blue eyes, she was medium height but her high heels make her look taller, there was a flirting smile in her pink plump lips.

"Are you going to stay there and look at me all day?" she said in a flirting tone

"Umm No," he moved away to give her space to enter "It's been a long time"

"Yeah" she said in an almost melancholy tone "It's been a long time"

Both reached the kitchen where diamond was trying to cook a pigeon. She didn't have her tail out, it was well hidden and she was in top of a chair because she didn't reached the stove. She turned around to find the woman next to Itachi.

"I'm making breakfast" she said in a serious tone and pouting her under lip a little. Itachi chuckled; Diamond had changed her attitude when she saw the strange woman.

"Who is the cutie, tachi?" the woman said

"Oh… Diamond this is Morgan, Morgan this Diamond" Morgan extended her hand to Diamond.

'Hi" The little demon said simply "Why you are here?"

"Oh" Morgan smiled evilly "I wanted to give my ex fiancée a visit" Morgan turned to Itachi "Do you remember our times together Itachi"

"Yes" Itachi said without taking his eyes from Diamond.

"Sadly. We broke but," she broke off the small space that was between her and Itachi "We could try again. You know from the beginning" she said tracing Itachi chest with her finger.

"Maybe we could" this time his onyx eyes met Morgan's "Why don't we go out like the old times."

She giggled "I wait you outside" she moved to the door but before leaving she turned around and met the different color eyes of Diamond "See you later, cutie" and with that she left to wait Itachi outside.

Itachi met Diamond eyes and chuckled "What whit that face?"

"Nothing" she turned around to finish cooking the pigeon. There was a pain in her heart and she knew well that meant. Then a pair of arm hugged her waist and rested his head in her back.

"You are jealous"

"No, I'm not" she pouted "Is just that feels weird to have another woman in here."

"You are a demon, Diamond" he said "And I'm willing to risk my life to start something with you"

She turned around to meet Itachi's eyes "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I really want something serious with you Diamond" he said

"I don't know Itachi. You are human and I'm a----

He put his index finger in her lips "Then that would be our little secret"

* * *

She smiled that mischievous smile of her and kissed his finger "Then that would be our little secret"

"Alex" Konan called "You have been inside of your room the entire day" Konan opened the door to find Alex fixing her blonde hair.

"I'm tired of lying in the bed" she said "I'm going out"

"Where are you going?"

"I need someone who could help me" she said standing up from the chair"

"Who?"

"His name is Itachi"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but I been really busy believe me... This vacation were long for me... ummm and I was busy taking the PEAU... I hope you know what it is. If you don't know is a test like the SAT... and well now I'm preparing the things to the the school because classes in here starts in August. So well here I am again I will update the others fanfics this week too. Well my disclaimers I don't own Itachi and more less Sasori. Only Alex and Diamond. Leave a review they really make my day very very happy and all of you are my little push that I need to continue writing. Forgive my grammatical errors. **

The kiss between them was warm and cold at the same time. It was refreshing for both of them and it was killing them to take off their clothes right then and there. But she always was the one that said 'no'.

"Why not?" he asked while he kissed her cold neck.

"Because I'm not prepared" she said removing him from her. She stood up from the bed and smiled moving her tail right to left "Want lunch?"

"If it's a pigeon then no" Itachi said looking at her from the bed

She pouted "I know how to make other foods" she said and left him in his room. Craving for her body.

Diamond was humming a song while she cooked a slice of salmon. Then a knock in the door woke her up from her distraction. She lowered the fire and headed to the door, she open it. Facing a blonde girl, she was only a feet taller than her. Diamond eyed her.

"Is Itachi in home?" she asked not even showing a bit of politeness

"Who is looking for him?" she asked, a pang of jealousy hit her and she didn't hid it a bit.

"Alex." And with that she entered the house. Why this spies had some big mansions or apartment. She made a note to herself to ask a big apartment like this.

Then a voice came from behind her: "I knew right from the beginning that you were a girl"

"Yeah. But that's not the point" Alex blue eyes traveled to the little imp next to Itachi 'You are a demon right?"

Diamond eyes widened but composed herself and gave her a mischievously smile "You are a great reader"

"Well but I'm not came in here to talk to you," Alex eyes met Itachi one more time "Who really is Sasori?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

Then another knock was heard in Itachi's door and Diamond moved to the door and opened it.

Itachi smiled and looked at the surprise reaction from Alex "Talking about the king"

Sasori step further and looked at Diamond, then Itachi and finally Alex "I thought you disappeared"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest "Well here I am"

"Itachi, I came here to talk to you" Sasori said trying to ignore Alex presence "But I don't want her in here" he said pointing to Alex

"Then," Alex moved toward the door "I'm leaving"

"No" Sasori let out a shout then lowered his voice "Stay"

Diamond eyes showed evilness, but not her classical evilness that always was around her. It was the evilness that she wasn't up to any good. Itachi read her, he knew her very well and if she was thinking in anything bad he was going to stop her.

Alex sighed and met Sasori's marron eyes "What do you want?"

"Talk to you" Sasori said simply

"Then start"

Sasori looked around him "Alone please?"

"Well," Alex eyes traveled to the floor and then to sasori's eyes again "Fine. Follow me"

Alex go out of the apartment with Sasori behind and the door closed behind them. Diamond smiled.

"I wonder in what you are thinking?" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me?" Diamond pointed at herself and the shrugged "Nothing"

"I'm not Mickey Mouse Diamond" Itachi stated seriously "And you are a complete real demon a cute one but you are still one"

"If you say so Itachi" she said smiling and heading to the big living room.

* * *

"Look Alex" Sasori started "You mean a lot to me"

Alex raised an eyebrow, rolled her eyes and finally she laughed and pointed to herself "I mean something to you?" she said "Don't lie to yourself Sasori you want me to be your lover"

"And that means I want you in my life"

"Like your lover" Alex said simply

Then Sasori lips met her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes became big but when the taste of sasori's lips hit her. That intoxicating, bittersweet taste she decided to close her eyes and enjoy it. Alex nibbled at Sasori bottom lip and he open his mouth, tongue touching tongue. They fighted for dominance and she won, wanting to explore his wet cavern. Oh, how good he tasted. They broke the kiss join only by thin thick saliva and their foreheads together.

"Is that a yes?" Sasori said huskily

She inhaled and exhaled "yeah"

* * *

Diamond was in the living room. For the first time without smiling. She was thoughtful and her thoughts were eating her alive. If Itachi knew what really was her she knew that she will lose him forever. And that word scared her a lot because she knew what forever means.

"For the first time I see you serious" Itachi stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not serious just umm thinking" she said looking at Itachi.

"Sorry to tell you this but if you are a demon then you never learned to lie. Because I think that demons are good liars" Itachi said serious

Diamond shrugged her face. She needed an excuse and a quickly one to make things better. She sighed, she already had it. Even if that means losing Itachi forever or maybe for an eternity "I want to sleep you"

"You already sleep with me" he said and then he got it and uncrossed his arms "You mean-

"Yeah I mean having sex or whatever humans called it" Diamond said seriously

Itachi looked at her without smiling. He desired her of course, but something else was wrong. "Diamond I-

Then her lips connected with him and then Itachi lost all his senses. That taste like chocolate mixed with evil make him crazy. He wanted to taste her. Making her only for him.

"Itachi" she whisper "Don't be gentle" she said without looking at him

"Don't worry I won't be"


End file.
